


Coffe Stains Part 2

by Ayanna_Wild



Series: Coffee Stains [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: This had to be a sure sign that the universe was out to get you or at the very least a bad case of Deja Vu. Maybe you were just that lucky.





	Coffe Stains Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Coffee stains series! I take requests! You can find me on Tumblr @insanity-is-always-fun and on Wattpad @Ayanna_Wild

You were so tired, so exhausted and in desperate need of sleep. You had pulled a double last night, taking over someone else’s shift. They had called in sick and you needed the extra money. You just didn’t realize you would not only be up all night but well into the morning as well. You had so many things to do today you wouldn’t be getting any sleep.

Good thing you had a large espresso to help you power through. Actually you were about to go buy a pack of energy drinks. Horrible for your heart sure but you  _really_  needed them. You yawned as you walked, reaching up with your free hand to try to rub the sleep from your eye. That was apparently a bad idea.

“Bloody hell!”

You stumbled back, taking a moment to realize what had happened. You paled as soon as you realized you had just spilled coffee all over your boss, again. You stared at him for a moment.

 _‘This seems familiar.’_  You thought.

Lucifer turned to look at you and raised an eyebrow. He didn’t seem angry, if anything he looked amused.

“We have got to stop meeting like this my dear.” He joked.

You gave him a half-hearted smile and muttered an apology. Lucifer took a moment to look at you before his smile fell.

“You look dreadful.”

“Aw,  _thank you_ , that’s what every girl wants to hear.” You said dryly.

You turned to walk away any thought of helping clean up the mess you made, disappeared. Lucifer grabbed your arm turning you back around.

“No, no, I meant you look positively exhausted, are you alright?”

He seemed genuinely concerned and that surprised, not many people cared about you.

“Um… yeah just tired I guess, would you like to come back to my place?” You asked.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow smirking slightly and you realized how that must have sounded.

“No! I meant so you can take your shirt off!”

His smile grew and your eyes widened. Why were you so bad at this?

“So I can clean it! I’m not trying to… I mean I wasn’t…”

You ran a hand through your hair and let out a frustrated groan.

“Shit, I just indirectly tried to have sex with my boss, oh my- this is even worse than when I kissed you! Fuck!” You muttered burying your face in your hands.

Lucifer laughed loudly and wrapped and arm around your shoulders.

“That’s alright darling, we’ll blame it on your lack of sleep.” He winked.

You lifted your head from your hands and nodded slowly. Lucifer followed you back to your apartment.

“I’ll need your shirt.” You said.

You turned around to grab him one of the t-shirts your brother had left behind.

“I’m not sure if it will fit but-”

Your face turned red, he was standing there shirtless. You stammered as you handed him the shirt and took his. You hurried from the room, heading straight to your washer and dryer. When you walked back in Lucifer was standing by your mantle, looking photographs of you and your family. It seemed as though your brother’s shirt fit him fine. He heard you laugh and turned around.

“What?”

“Nothing it’s just, well Deja Vu I guess.”

Lucifer chuckled and walked over to sit beside you on the couch.

“Yes well I do hope that isn’t how you plan on greeting me every time.”

“I don’t know, it could be our thing.” You teased.

“I don’t think I have enough shirts for that to become a regular thing my dear.” Lucifer laughed.

“Fair enough, do you want to watch a movie while we wait?”

Lucifer nodded and you scrolled through the channels until you found something interesting. Lucifer seemed to be invested in the movie.

_'Maybe I can shut my eyes for just a minute.’_

Your eyes had already started to close.

“Y/N, why is that man… oh…”

You had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He watched you for a moment, your face looked so peaceful, so relaxed. Lucifer carefully shifted so you were laying more comfortably with your head on his lap. He looked around for a moment, his eyes finally settling on the blanket thrown over the back of your couch. He draped it over you and you muttered something incoherent in your sleep, making him smile. Lucifer pulled out his phone and was careful to be quiet.

“Doctor, yes hello, I’ll have to take a rain check on our session today.”

He watched the TV, absentmindedly playing with your hair.

“Yes, everything is fine.” Lucifer smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
